The present invention relates generally to replaceable excavation equipment components that are exposed to high wear and repeated shock loading such as removable teeth and adapter assemblies used on excavating machines, and more particularly, to a system and method for coupling excavation equipment components.
Digging and leveling apparatus such as drag lines, back hoes, front-end loaders, bulldozers, and the like often use replaceable teeth and adapter assemblies which are mounted on a tooth horn to provide sacrificial parts that are exposed to the repeated shock loading and high wear occasioned by digging operations. In such systems, adapter assemblies may include a wedge-shaped adapter which mounts directly on the tooth horn of a bucket, shovel or alternative digging or scraping mechanism of the equipment. The wedge-shaped adapter is frontally seated on and coupled with the tooth horn for receiving a removable tooth. A removable retainer pin may be used to couple the adapter and a removable tooth.
The present invention includes a system and method for coupling excavation equipment components that substantially eliminates or reduces disadvantages or problems associated with previously developed fastening methods and apparatus. In particular, the present invention provides a system and method for coupling a removable tooth with an adapter assembly, using a retainer pin. A valve disposed within the retainer pin maintains a pair of detents extending from the retainer pin in an extended position, which prevents movement of the tooth and the retainer pin, with respect to the adapter. The valve may be rotated to a second position which allows for retraction of the detents, and decoupling of the adapter and the tooth.
In accordance with a particular embodiment of the present invention, a system for coupling excavation equipment components includes an elongate, retainer pin body. The body defines a cylindrical bore which extends at least partially through the retainer pin body. An elongate, generally cylindrical valve which is configured to be received at least partially within the cylindrical bore, is also provided. At least one detent extends at least partially through a slot in the retainer pin body, the slot being generally perpendicular to the cylindrical bore and extending from the cylindrical bore to an outer surface of the retainer pin body. In accordance with a particular embodiment of the present invention, the valve includes a first position in which the valve contacts the detent and the detent extends beyond the outer surface of the retainer pin body, and a second position in which the detent is retracted with respect to the first position.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, the system includes an adapter having first and second tapered surfaces, and first and second sides, the first and second tapered surfaces converge toward a first end of the adapter. The adapter defines an internal bore which extends from the first side of the adapter and at last partially through the adapter. The internal bore may be configured to receive the retainer pin body, at least partially therein. In accordance with this embodiment, the at least one detent is operable to couple the adapter and the retainer pin body, and prevent movement of the retainer pin body with respect to the adapter when the valve is in the first position.
Technical advantages of particular embodiments of the present invention include a system and method for securely coupling a removable tooth with an adapter using a retainer pin. The retainer pin is prevented from lateral movement with respect to the adapter, which prevents inadvertent decoupling of the removable tooth and the adapter.
Another technical advantage of particular aspects of the present invention includes a system and method for coupling a removable tooth with an adapter such that the removable tooth and the adapter may be easily decoupled in the field by an operator. The decoupling of the removable tooth from the adapter may be accomplished by using simple hand and/or power tools.
Other technical advantages will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions, and claims. Moreover, while specific advantages have been enumerated above, various embodiments may include all, some or none of the enumerated advantages.